When the Stars Allign
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: When the World as they know it crumbles, Ash and his friends, must come to grips with the changing world as it faces its greatest challenge yet. From out of the Darkness a evil as grown out from its roots and entered the modern world. Now Ash must face his destiny, while putting his own feelings for his friends aside. Nothing will ever be the same as the greatest threat begins.
1. Prologue

**New Story Right Here. Um... Well I don't want to go much into this story, but it will inculde some elments form classic stories with a Pokemon twist, so be on the look out for that this is the prologue so go ahead and read it and tell me how much you like, or dislike it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narration<strong>

How do you think the world of Pokemon formed? Someone had to have built it. And that story is being told now.

Humans had always ruled the Earth. No one stood up to them. The world was theirs, and theirs only, until one man wanted to change that. He wanted a companion, someone to talk to, and a friend. His name was Arceus. Arceus was not however a man, but a Pokemon himself, only acting as a human. He was created out of nothing, and shaped the world we live in.

Arceus created what he wanted, but he always wanted more. More than the human mind. More than the limits that we all experience. Arceus contained a gift. A gift that allowed him to see the minds of others, and experience the world's great moments, Aura. It flows around us, and surround us.

Some do not know why, but Arceus knew he had to change the boring lives of mankind. He created three creatures from his mind, it was toilsome, and almost fatal, but Arceus did it. He created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, beings of great powers.

Arceus gave each a dimension to rule. Time, Space, and the reverse world. Arceus's offspring each used their gifts of Aura to create Pokemon, giving man the companion they needed. Together their bond had grown creating many structuctures and cultural rituals. Battling, Training, and Trading.

The peace and plenty can never stop for the world of Pokemon, until the nothingness came. The same force that created kind and careful Arceus, created the heartless and dark Nothing.

The nothingness can never materialize without an outside force. And on one fateful day, it found its champion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinnoh, 2000 Years Before present day.<strong>

Rohan wished he could have more eyes. He and his Riolu went out exploring and they found one of his greatest sights yet. Sure he shouldn't have went far but this cave was something else.

Being only 10, there was so much to know, and his mother, while working in the nearby market at Twinleaf Town, There wasn't much for him to do. So he and Riolu would explore, from lakes to the open fields, the two were closer than anyone.

Now they were on the brink of a great revelation. " Alright Riolu, lets go in". The small Pokemon nodded and the two walked in.

The cave was dark and vast, but Rohan could trust his buddy. Riolu created a light and shone it to find a dark slope, on the right to entrance.

The boy, just about to slide down stopped when he heard his Pokemon in pain. He turned around to see Riolu clutching his side. Riolu looked at his owner with seldom eyes, but got up and pointed to the slope.

" Alright, if you say so.." The boy said as he slid down the slope, his Pokemon in pursuit. They landed in a room with several glittering crystals, shining the cavern. The boy awed in sight until one particular crystal caught his sight.

It's glow was red and bright. It's Aura could be felt, and it was strong. Perhaps too strong. The boy rushed to it, with a reluctant Riolu. Right before he touched it, Riolu spoke to Rohan in his mind.

" Wait! dont do this!" he exclaimed. Rohan pulled his hand away and stared at his Pokemon. " You can talk!?" he stammered.

Riolu nodded. Rohan then glared at his companion. " What other secrets have you kept from me? are you hiding something? Why can't I touch this crystal?"

Riolu looked down and spoke to Rohan's mind. " I cant tell you everything, but I can tell you why I choose to talk to you. You are gifted Rohan, your aura, or energy you emit, is strong. In time you can be an Aura Guardian." Riolu smiled

Rohan looked at the ground and then back at Riolu and snarled. " You kept this secret, and didn't tell me! You aren't my friend, you're just creature that holds back.

Riolu felt the crystal's aura aggressive and that it went onto Rohan. " Rohan, I am not a liar, nor would I hold anything back from you, but stand down to that crystal, we must leave this place."

Rohan lost it. He screamed and cause the cave to shake and fall. Riolu gulped and began to climb up the slope. He looked back to see Rohan place his tiny hands on that crystal.

"No" Riolu though, before he rushed up the slope and out. Down below Rohan felt his personality change. His eyes reddened. His once brown curly hair, turned Red. Once he came to his senses his mind was anew.

" Hello my friend. You have done well". Rohan felt the voice in his head but could not speak. " Dont worry about speaking. I will tell you everything you need to know. My name is Soul. I have been around this earth for some time. Until my brother locked me up here."

The voice snorted and returned to talking: " You however have done me a great thing. You fought your Pokemon companion for what you realized as power. True, genuine, power. And now it is all yours. Your Aura, is far greater than anything I have ever seen. You will do me well."

Rohan gulped and felt his voice come back. A dark red blur of words came out of his ear. " This is the most metallized form I can take. You and I, we can learn from each other, make each other stronger."

Rohan said his first words since going through that ordeal " How do you suppose?"

" We team up, I use your mind, you use your body, together we are unstoppable. We will be able to shape our own world of Pokemon, and become the leaders! What do you say?

Rohan looked at the slope his "friend" had climbed up on. He faced the mix of words and said " Will you leave me?"

The mix of words would have smiled if he had a mouth and spoke; " Never"

Rohan nodded his head and Soul did what he had always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Narration<strong>

Since that day, Soul had Taken over Rohan and trained him in the ways of darkness. Rohan grew to become powerful, but his powerful ways where a step too far. He managed to conquer all the peaceful regions except Hoenn. There he faced a old memory.

Riolu had left for Hoenn and befriended a man named Aaron. The two became friends and Aura Guardians. When Rohan marched on, with the darkness, Riolu, now a Lucario faced his old friend.

That story ended with Aaron dying, while sealing away Rohan. But the darkness was never lost nor forgotten. The remaining survivors created the legend, the description of the person that would forever seal the darkness.

A Hero of Pure Heart

A Hero of Compassion

A Hero is Selfless and will face down any challenge or obstacle.

A Hero that loves everyone.

All of this will happen. When the Stars Allign

* * *

><p><strong>So go ahead and tell me what you like, or don't like. I'll be sure to update this and other stories soon so keep a look out.!<strong>


	2. Family Secret Revealed

**Welcome to the next chapter of When the Stars ailing. Prepare yourselves for present day Pokemon and my attempt at once again perfect grammar and storytelling. Thanks to my 4 reviews, you guys scared me, in a good way, to not mess up on grammar and spelling, so just bear with me.**

**This Chapter and also the next couple also contain one sided Amourshipping**

**Try to go easy with the flames, but other than that you guy's rock! So lets officially start this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town, Kanto<strong>

Ash hated the sun. It's bright white and yellow gleam filled his room with blinding rays and it became hard to even look at it. The trainer sat up, still covered with his sheets, and leaned forward to close the blinds.

Once his task was completed he pulled off his blanket and put on his clothes from Kalos. His journey through Kalos was great, and now it was over, and he can relax for once. Heck, he was 16 and needed to learn to find roots in one place.

His hair was still messy, but longer. His always brown eyes starred at mirror. His body was way better built than what it was when he first left Pallet town at the age of 10. His adventurous spirt, however never left.

Already he felt ready to go out back into the world and discover what secrets there was left. Pikachu Was snoring on Ash's bedside and he reached down and scratched his Pokemon. Pikachu smiled while still in it's slumber.

Ash walked out of his room, tiptoeing past the guest room, and down to the table. His mother was still asleep, and Ash went ahead and began making pancakes. One thing he learned from Brock was his ability to make the best stacks of hotcakes ever. He seriously had to thank him sometime this week.

Serena was staying with him for the month in Pallet Town, and he was excited. Ash and Serena returned to Pallet Town along with Clermont and Bonnie, who were staying at Professor Oak's. Last night was their return and his mom threw a big celebration along with some of his friends.

One however couldn't be here. Dawn.

Ash knew she was busy, but he would love to have one of his closest friends at least swing by. Dawn had promised to see Ash after leaving him in Undella Town, but it never happened. He tried contacting her but she never had the time to pick up.

It bothered Ash that she couldn't talk to him, besides he began developing feelings of his own for someone else. While in Kalos, Serena had been a great friend to Ash and he was glad she was able to see him.

Serena was a childhood friend and she was a good friend again while in Kalos. But Ash wanted to be more than friends. The two formed a bond, much like him and Dawn, that would never change. Ash knew that things between him and Serena will work out, as long as she can return his feelings. He knew that she had somewhat of an interest in him and that tonight he would reveal his feelings.

Professor Oak really like history, so in honor of the 2,000 year of Sir Aaron's sealment of Spirtomb. Ash didn't know why, but when he got home, the town was looking , Ancient.

The streets were looking as if it was the medieval ages and people were speaking in as if it was the Renaissance. It didn't bother Ash that much, as he had been through this thing in Hoenn. This seemed more far scale, and Ash was a little uncomfortable having too keep the act up.

After finishing his breakfast. Ash walked out to the Medieval-like Pallet town, and headed to his friends hotel. Drew, May, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Misty, Max, and so many others were here celebrating the Medieval times, especially the girls.

Professor Oak, who for this week will be called King Oak, was holding a ball. Ash wasn't too crazy when he heard the event last night, but the girls were all for it. Ash could care less, but if Serena was going, maybe it would be worth it.

Ash went to buffet room to find Gary, Drew, and Cilan already eating. They noticed their raven haired friend and called him over.

" Hey, Ash how are you?" Drew asked.

" Great. So glad we didn't party too hard, and regret anything"

" Like Drew getting May pregnant?" Gary said. Drew turned to a gush of red.

" Nothing happened last night Gary."

Ash smirked with Gary and Drew rolled his eyes.

Cilan entered the conversation by saying " Ash, how was having to clean up our mess, I hope it wasn't too bad..."

" Nah, I just had to vacuum while Serena kept on complaining about too much soda."

Gary once again entered the talk. " So how are you with your little childhood friend."

Ash groaned. He knew that Gary would somehow find away to bring this up and was totally unprepared for this.

" Well Gary, I will tell you, I'm working on getting our relationship sorta going. I mean she's showed hints and maybe that will help speed things up."

" Ah Ash, let a connoisseur explain to you what love really is. It's equal feelings that you both share. Tell me how much do you love her!" Cilan said.

Ash took a moment to think. He just turned 15 when he was reunited with Serena. The two had some good times even almost a first date, which he was oblivious to. Other than that, they hadn't had a insane amount of interaction. Maybe his feelings were one sided, and that he was just another friend she's been hitting on. During their time in Kalos, she did seem attached to almost any guy.

" I think we've got a chance" Ash said.

Gary laughed off what he heard and faced his longtime friend.

" Really Ash? I remember that summer camp with Gramps and how you and Serena were, and it seemed just friendly."

" I gotta take Gary's side on this one. You guys had a huge spilt of time in between your time together at that summer camp."

Ash shook his head. He knew what he wanted and couldn't believe what his friends were saying, but he head to keep their suggestions in mind.

" Thanks guys, what about you Cilan, would do you have to say?" he asked.

" Well, I think you need to follow your heart. Maybe Serena is the answer to what you want to be your forever, or it could be someone else. I guarantee you Ash, when you go to this ball tonight, don't look just for her, look for other people, who may fill that hole you need."

Ash took his answer with thought. Maybe Cilan was true. Of course. He couldn't just forget about Serena.

Ash sat out the rest of that meal in silence knowing better than to just speak, besides he had some things to think over.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinoh. Princess Salvia's castle. <strong>

Dawn once again found herself in this castle. Except she had no clue why. One moment she was about to go and call Ash like she promised, the next she is now in the company of royalty. She was waiting in the Library, and Piplup couldn't stop moving.

It bothered her that she had no clue about what was going on, but she could wait.

The door swung open and Three people appeared. Dawn's Mother, the Princess, and a blue haired man. Dawn thought she knew the man from somewhere, but that crossed passed her head.

" Hello Dawn. I have something to tell you." her mother spoke.

Dawn had not clue why her mom was here in this castle, but that was besides the point. She still had no clue about the blue haired man.

" I've been keeping something from you, that I shouldn't have. Dawn this man". She grabbed the blue haired man " Is your father".

Dawn stood there speechless. For 14 years she had no clue who the man that sired her was, now here he was standing there. He wore very regal clothing, matching Princess Salvia's clothes, except it was a suit

The princess herself was also in shock, though not as much as Dawn.

The man spoke up. " Dawn, it is so glad to meet you, and now I want you to meet your sister". He grabbed the princess's hand and put it out to shake for Dawn. Dawn looked at the hand and then her sister's.

Both girls stood in shock.

Dawn turned to her mother and asked " You had both me and her?"

Johanna blushed. " Actually Dawn, she is your stepsister. You see. Your father, his name is William, went to the same university as me."

William then spoke up " We were in love, but my parents, then the king and queen, were against it. I was betrothed to the duchess from Unova, but I had have one good time with your mother."

" So we partied, and thats when you came along. William married the duchess from Unova"

" Your mother" Dawn's father said to Saliva

" While I was pregnant with you Dawn. William also had a child to with his wife, which is were you come in Saliva."

" Dawn, you are royalty, and I'm glad to finally see you. I'm sorry to not be there for your, but I've seen your success in Contest, and I am thrilled to be your father."

Dawn looked down then at the other three people in the room. They were their family, and she had to agree that she liked that.

" I'm glad to call you guys my family." the three hugged before being interrupted by Saliva's butler.

" Excuse me sir, I have a message from Professor Oak".

William's face turned to disgust. Dawn saw her father take the note that the butler held,and read it. He threw the note into the fire to the surprise of Dawn and the rest of her family.

" Tell professor Oak, that I decline his request to attend his ball."

The butler nodded and left the room.

Dawn then faced her father. " What do you have wrong with Professor Oak?" she asked.

Her father's faced turned sour. " We use to be great friends, until he betrayed me while we were battling. As kids we use to fight together, but then his Pokemon brutally beat mine. After that, I would never speak to him."

Dawn nodded but then spoke up. " Well maybe I can go this ball?"

William turned to Dawn and shook his head. " No, I can't have my newly found daughter, possibly go and dance with some of my enemies friends. I forbid you to go, and that is final".

Dawn saw no point in fighting. Piplup, who fell asleep through most of the conversation woke up and hopped into it's owner's arms.

Salvia finally spoke up " Dawn why don't I show you to your room, so you can get comfortable."

Dawn nodded and the two ran upstairs into the huge room that was now her's. Saliva locked the door and pulled out a dress from the closet.

" I would be a bad sister by not helping you get to where you want." She pulled out a ticket and handed it along with the dress to her.

" Go and sneak out through the window, and out using your Pokemon, and head to the airport to fly to Kanto."

Dawn took the items and store them in her backpack. Piplup jumped in as well to store away for the trip.

" Thanks, your the best". The two hugged their first sibling hug, before Dawn took out Togekiss. She waived good bye and took off to the Shinoh Airport.

When she got there, she bought a ticket to Pallet Town and went into the plane. Piplup sat in her lap, as the two looked out the window.

The real reason why she wanted to go to the ball was to possibly see Ash, it had been too long and now she was ready to see him.

" Well Piplup, were heading for an adventure". Piplup nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. My hands are tire from typing so much, but it was worth it. Now the story is about to take off as Dawn goes against her father's back to Professor Oak's ball, also, Ash is having a hard time getting Serena to like him, and now he has thoughts on if she really is the right one.<strong>

**This story will take its full swing next chapter and will begin to make sense. Please keep reading it and be ready for the next one. BYE!**


End file.
